Toronto Transit Commission Don Mills Station
}} Don Mills Station consists of a subway station and bus terminal operated by the TTC. It is located at 1700 Sheppard Ave. East, and is located underneath Fairview Mall's parking lot. Station description Don Mills Station consists of 3 entrances: the main entrance is on the north side of Sheppard Ave., east of Don Mills Rd. At this entrance, there is a small parking lot for TTC commuters, a pick-up/drop-off area and bike racks. YRT's Viva Green and route 90/90B lets off passengers here before heading into the terminal. This ensures that passengers pay a TTC fare. Inside the entrance building, there is a wide flight of stairs down 2 levels and an escalator heading up, as well as an elevator between the 2 levels. The secondary entrance is opposite the main entrance, on the south side of Sheppard. It only has a flight of stairs and an elevator, and crosses under Sheppard Ave. to meet up with the tunnel from the main entrance just in front of the collector's booth. The automatic entrance is close to the main entrance, outside the lower level entrance to Sears in Fairview Mall. This entrance leads directly into the bus terminal. The concourse is large and spacious. The collector's booth is on the east side of the main concourse area, with an oval space on top of the subway tracks. The elevator extends into the direct centre of the platform below, with stairs and an escalator (1 up, 1 down) on either side of the elevator. The passageway to the bus terminal is directly north of the stairs to the subway. The bus terminal is a large cavern, with mall parking and a parking garage built directly on top of the terminal. It has a fair size terminal 'building', with bus platforms extending around the building and off to the east. There is a bus entrance/exit in the north-east corner onto Don Mills Rd., an entrance from westbound Sheppard Ave. in the south-west corner, and an exit through the mall parking lot onto Sheppard Ave. from just east of the Don Mills exit. Inside the terminal building is a newstand and a YRT/VIVA fare machine, with another machine on the eastern edge of the platform, where YRT/VIVA buses stop. The stairs from the concourse come up in the south section of the building, with the stairs up to the automatic entrance across from them on the north side. History Don Mills Station opened on November 24, 2002 with the opening of the Sheppard Subway. It is currently the eastern terminus of that line. With the opening of the station, many bus routes were rerouted to connect with this station, and because of this a large terminal was required. YRT rerouted its route 90 buses down Don Mills Rd. to connect with the terminal. In October 2005, it was joined by Viva Green. Both routes loop via Fairview Mall Dr. and Sheppard Ave. to drop off passengers outside the main entrance, then deadhead into the terminal. This ensures passengers pay a TTC fare before entering the fare-paid zone of the station. Exiting the terminal, buses pick up passengers on Don Mills Rd., this for passengers who did not transfer from TTC routes. Don Mills's future as a terminal is secure for the short term. Even before the station opened, there were talks of extending it to Victoria Park Ave., and the eventual plan was to extend it further to meet the Scarborough RT at Scarborough Town Centre. With the announcement of Transit City, however, the extension will be handled by the Sheppard East LRT, and will not meet Scarborough Town Centre, instead going directly to Meadowvale Ave. With the Don Mills LRT also planned to go straight through the station, Don Mills will become a very busy transfer point in the TTC network in the near future. Routes Rapid Transit TTC * [[Toronto Transit Commission Sheppard subway|'4 Sheppard']] Viva * [[York Region Transit route 'Viva Green'|'Viva Green']] Surface Transit TTC * 10 Van Horne * 24A Victoria Park * 25 Don Mills * 85 Sheppard East * 139E Finch-Don Mills * 167 Pharmacy North * 169 Huntingwood * 190 Scarborough Centre Rocket * 224 Victoria Park North YRT * 90 Leslie